Handicapped
by FacinelliFan882639s
Summary: When a terrible car accident leaves Carlisle and Jasper handicapped, they need extra care. But, what love will come into their life unexpectedly?
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

I could believe. what had just happened. Dad and Jasper had gone out for some bonding time.

and now we were in the hospital, waiting for the news if they were alive or not.

They had been in a terrible car accident, the whole family- Rose, Emmett, Edward and I- came in when we got that horrible call.

After hour after painful hour, the doctor came out of the OR and into the waiting room. We all jumped up at the same time, eager to hear the news. The doctor didn't look defeated, so that was a good sign.  
"Cullen family?"

"That's us." we had all been crying, an we were sure he could see that.

"They're stable, but they're...very, very serious. There was some...brain damage...to both..." he sighed. "Your father is paralyzed from the waist down and your brother is blind...their abilities will return with time, but..."

"But...?" I felt like my breath had been taken from me.

"Right now, they can't talk, and they might not understand some of what you say. Their brains suffered some...extensive damage. They're...a bit like two or four year olds right now, is how the patient usually reacts."

"W...What about their other injuries...?"

"They both had internal bleeding and some fractures, both had a punctured lung. minor spinal fractures, broken shoulders, collarbones..."

"Can we see them?"

"Y...Yes...they're in the ICU. They're in very serious condition..."

We just nodded, and followed him back to the rooms. Emmett and Rose went to Jasper's room, while Edward and I went to see Dad.

I was...taken aback, for sure, when I saw him.

He had almost every tube imaginable in him-a drain portruding from his head, a tube in his side to inflate his lung, at least three iv's, he was on oxygen, and he had another drain from his stomach. He was wrapped up almost everywhere that we could see, the exception being his face and his arms from the elbow down. To be honest, I was terrified. How had my father gone from being absolutely fine and now in a hospital bed, barely hanging on?

I just shook my head and sat down, taking his hand in mine. I had made up my mind: there would be no crying in his room. If he woke up, and saw us crying, he could get scared. His blood pressure could go up, his pulse...

"Bella?" Edward was smiling a little bit. "He's lookin' at you."

When I looked up, Dad had one eye open, trying to focus on my face, his head turned to me. "Hey, Daddy." I gently lay my other hand on his cheek, still holding his hand. I leaned forward and kissed his forehead- what wasn't covered in bandages, anyway. "Do you know what happened?"

He looked down, trying to think, to remember, but then he looked back up and me and shook his head.

"You were in a really bad car accident." I stroked his cheek. "But you're alive, and you're going to get better. You're paralyzed from the waist down, but the doctor said that would get better in time."

He just closed his eyes in response. I knew he would be exhausted, and I didn't expect to talk to him long.

"Dad, I love you. No matter how this comes out, I'll always love you, and so does Edward."

"We're here to support you every step of the way." Edward took his other hand. He jumped a little, not knowing Edward was there. "Shhh. It's just me." He kissed his forehead where I just had. "I love you too, Dad."

He just smiled a little before he fell asleep again.


	2. Chapter 2

A year and a half later...

Dad and Jasper had been home for about a year now. Jasper was optimistic, but Dad, unfortunately...

wasn't.

He was just really...reclusive and depressed...it actually kind of scared me. I suppose, though, if I was as independent as he was, relying on no one to do anything, that I would be a bit upset when that was taken from me.

"Dad?" Rosalie called into the family room where he had parked his wheelchair.

"Hmm...?" He looked up at Rose. He'd had the same unhappy, let down look on his face since he had tried to walk a week after the car accident...

"Can Jasper use your golf clubs? He just wants to see if he can hit."

I could tell dad was really stung. Golfing was...just something Dad was really into, and I knew he missed it. "Yeah...sure..."

"Dad..." I hugged him and kissed his cheek. "You'll be able to walk again. The doctor said you would."

He just nodded. But, truthfully...it was really weird. Like, mentally they were themselves again, they had healed that much, and they were fine otherwise, but... They had just...stopped healing. Dad could move his feet a little, but he still couldn't walk, and Jasper was still completely blind. It was like their bodies needed something else to fully heal.

"Let's go out to the mall in a bit. Just to get you guys out. Okay?"

He sighed. I knew he hated going out. The awkward stares and not being able to see over the counter at some places. "Bella..."

"Dad. I don't want to hear it. You need to get out. Jasper will go, too."

"I don't want to, Bella."

"Come on." I KNEW he wouldn't be happy about the next part. "Edward will help you shower, and get ready to go."

"...Alright..."

"On second thought, Dad..." He spun around to face me, a bit of happiness playing in his eyes, relief, maybe. "You want to try to shower by yourself?"

"Y...Yeah. Y...You think I can?"

"I think you'll still need the shower chair, but I think you're more than capable of showering yourself, if we give you the soap and stuff."

He wheeled himself into the bathroom, where Edward was waiting. "I think we should still help you undress, though." He paused. "I know dad. I know. Come o-" Edward's eyes narrowed. "No. You know what? You're not even showering by yourself. Come on."

"Edward, be reasonable."

"No, Bella. I'm so tired of hearing 'I wish I could to things by myself. I wish I had some dignity left.' Enough. Alright? And, anyway, it's getting late. You're not going to the mall, either. You're getting a shower and going to bed."

"Edward! It's seven o'clock, and for God's sake, he's not a four year old.-" I just stopped speaking then. Because Edward did something I'd never. Ever expected him to do to Carlisle, to treat him that way.

He just stated tearing at his clothes, ripping one of Carlisle's favorite sweaters in half, tearing his jeans off, shredding his undershirt.

"Edward! Stop it! Think about what you're doing, and what it reminds HIM of!"

"I don't care, Bella. I'm done." He THREW Dad in the shower chair, turned the water on, and closed the shower curtain. I waited outside the bathroom until I heard the water stop, then another crash as Edward threw Dad out of the shower. I couldn't let this happen to him. But I didn't know how to stop Edward. I was afraid he'd make it worse on Dad if I protested again...

"Tch. We should shave your head so we don't have to wash your hair all the time."

"Edward! Stop it!" I slapped him, square across the face.

He threw dad onto the floor and roughly dried him off, picked him up again, and threw him into his bedroom. Without bothering to 'help' him get dressed, he covered him up and whipped the bedrails around so he couldn't get out. "There. Now you stay there while we go to the mall."

"No. Edward, we're not leaving him here. Either we go with him, or we don 't go."

"Fine then. we won't go."

Dad just lie in bed, not saying a word. Too scared to. He had the blanket pulled up around his neck, shivering.

"And just think about what Jasper will think when he finds out your at fault for not going to the mall. Tsk tsk tsk. He was so excited, too..." He walked out of the room, slamming the door.

Dad was shaking by now, and I gently stroked his back. "Daddy? I'm so sorry, Daddy..." I kissed his forehead. "Do you want me to help you get dressed, or do you just want to try yourself?" I said as reassuringly and...coaxingly as possible.

He shook his head a little. "I...it's o...okay...y...you don't have to bother..."

"Awww. No, dad. I don't mind at all. I'll help you a little, okay, but you can do most yourself." I handed him a pair of boxers, grabbed his feet with the blanket still on top, and moved them until he could reach to put them on. I let him put his own shirt on, and did the same thing for a pair of pajama pants. He was still shaking, though. Edward had actually really scared him. "...Dad...? Do you want me to sleep in here tonight?" I wrapped an arm around him, waiting for an answer. He paused for a moment, then shyly nodded. "Ok."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning i started breakfast as soon as i woke up. I didn't bother to wake up dad though, because i knew he needed more sleep. Jasper was up though, and stirring around upstairs. The next think i heard, however was very startling.  
Jasper tumbled down the stairs.

Rose was at his side immediately, beside me. "Jasper! are you okay!"

"Y...yeah...i..i'm ok..." he was shaking. I knew he was shaken up.

"Come here, Jazzy. Sit down. " Rose took him and sat him down on one of the kitchen chairs, stroking his back.

Edward snuck up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "Bella, dear...I think we need to think of a different arrangement, here..." He whispered.

"...Like what?"

"Like...a nursing home..."

"No."

"I just think they need to get out. They were supposed to be recovered by now. Something has to change."

"No, i can't do it."

"Then you talk to them. I can't stand it anymore." He kissed me and let me go. HE couldn't stand it anymore? Imagine how they felt!

After Breakfast, I sat next to Dad on the couch he parked his wheelchair next to.

"Dad?"

"hmm?" He didn't remove his eyes from the TV.

"I think you need to start dating again. Maybe it'll cheer you up a little."

That got his attention. He looked at me and scoffed. "Why. So they can find humor? So they can what, take me out to a bar and giggle to their friends 'Well, at least i don't have to worry about getting PREGNANT! He's paralyzed from the waist down! You know what I mean? And then they'll all laugh and at the end of the night she'll drive me home, because i don't even have THAT shred of dignity left, either, and she can let me down easy by saying 'it's just not going to work out, but you're cute.' and then shove me out of the car, leaving me to wheel back in here and have that disappointment yet. Then again, that's saying I can GET that far. Every woman that is even remotely my type would laugh at me for tugging on their skirt to get their attention, because I CAN'T REACH THEIR SHOULDER." I'd never. Ever heard him be bitter, let alone to this extent.

"Dad...Come on...there's someone out there who'll take you for who you are."

He scoffed again...I hated that sound. "And what? settle for me?"

"No. Who'll think there's no one better than you."

"I hope you're right."

I giggled. "So what's your type, anyway, dad?"

He chuckled. YES! I got a smile and half of a laugh! WIN! ahem. "You know..."

"No, come on." I nudged him.

He sighed. "Intelligent. Creative. Independant. Worldly."

"Pretty?"

"Well...yeah..." He blushed.


	4. Chapter 4

Later, Edward decided yet again to take everyone to the mall. Jasper was happy, but Dad...

not so much.

He didn't complain, though, as we drove out to the object of his bitterness- a giant spectacle where hundreds of people would see him. But, when we promised both he and Jasper that they could go alone as long as they were careful, they both obliged. Jasper was pretty awesome figuring out where he was, and dad just had to avoid the escalators.

CARLISLE'S POV

I had appreciated that Edward and Bella had decided to let me go off alone-that would at least take some of the attention off of me and allow me to have a better first impression on people...

But what i hadn't expected that i probably should is that it would leave me an immense target to people I sincerely didn't want to deal with.

Like people who decide i'm not human.-yes, i am a vampire, but you see where im going with this. Thank you.

I felt someone yank on the handle of my chair and pull me back. I turned around, and saw JUST WHAT I WANTED TO SEE.

A kid, around 14 or 13, was pulling me backward. I tried to go the opposite direction, but then two of his friends were in front of me. I was screwed.

"Hey! are you a TRANSFORMER?" They all laughed. I hated when people did that...I'd even stopped making people laugh on purpose because i just hated the idea of someone laughing at something i said, even. And with that wise crack came the first physical crack. Then another, then another, going around the circle several times. When they were finished, they wheeled me to a slightly remote corner of the mall where a little italian eatery was and picked me up out of the chair and threw me into a wall, running off with my chair...

A woman with caramel colored hair and bright golden eyes similar to mine ran out to me. "Are you okay!"

I moaned. "No..."

"Are you paralyzed or hurt that you needed a wheelchair?"

I looked at her in disdain. "Paralyzed. I'm paralyzed. From the waist. down."

The owner of the shop- an older italian woman, quite robust.- was staring at us in disbelief. "Excuse me." The carmel-haired hottie- i mean woman called. "Can you help me?" She rushed over, and the two of them lifted me to her seat, where she was enjoying her order of vegetarian pizza and pasta salad...With a coke, mind you. "Your face is swelling a little...and your nose is bleeding. L...let me get some napkins and a cup of ice." When she returned, she took the liberty of stuffing a napkin up my nose and buying ME a coke. fancy.

"Uh..T...thank you...I really appreciate SOMEONE being mature and compassionate."

"Mature?" She smirked.

"You didn't even laugh when you picked me up. You think i get that everywhere when that DOESN'T happen?"

"Well...i don't think of it as mature so much as expected. You seem like a dignified person. Like you really are somebody."

I scoffed. "I USED to be, i guess."

"Pardon?"

"I used to be the head surgeon at the hospital, and the chief of physicians...But that was before..."

"Before...?"

I looked up at her again, as my head had drifted down toward the table. "M...My car accident. A drunk driver slammed into me head on and threw the side of my car spinning into a tree."

"Oh...i...i'm so sorry..."

"It's not your fault. And I know it wasn't you, because the drunk died. So don't even drop that bombshell on me." I chuckled a little.

She smiled sweetly. "I'm Esme, by the way. Esme Platt."

"Carlisle Cullen."

"DOCTOR, Carlisle cullen."

"Not a doctor anymore, Carlisle Cullen. Had his liscence revoked because of brain trauma, Carlisle Cullen..."

She reached across and took my hand. "You don't seem very traumatized to me."

I blushed and tried to hide it by coughing. "Uhm...you're a very easy person to talk to...Actually you're one of the nicest people i've ever met. "

"Thank you. And I can say the same."


	5. Chapter 5

Carlisle's POV again.

Just then, impeccable timing never failing, Edward and Bella burst through the door of the pizzaria with my silver cadillac. Damn it.

"Dad!" Bella hugged me. "Are you okay?"

I pat her arm around my neck and nodded. "Yeah. I'd still me sitting out there being riduculed though if Esme hadn't pulled me in here."

She blushed and nodded. "I didn't do a whole lot. Just...didn't want him to have to deal with that."

"Thank you. Again." I managed to spew out while Edward picked me up and put me in the wheelchair again. I felt like a child in a stroller and I felt my cheeks flush.

"Hey...Text me or call me sometime, okay? I'd like to talk again." She quickly jotted her number down on a napkin and shoved it in my hand."

"Th...thanks." I smiled, and with that, we were off.

BELLA'S POV

Turns out, not only had Dad caught a little romance in the mall, but Jasper had too. He had run into a girl who was so graceful and light on her feet, he hadn't sensed her. After his groveled apology from the ground acrossed from her, they enjoyed coffee together and had a nice talk.

Looks like the romance HAD been a better idea.

At home, i cornered dad. "She likes you!"

He sighed. "Bella, it was one meeting in the mall. Yes, i enjoyed her, yes i think she is beautiful, but I don't know her yet."

"Ask her out! Take action!"

"No! I need to get to now her first..."

My face fell, and I could tell it was visible. "Uhm...Did you get hurt at all?"

"Just some bruises..." He looked down. "Bella...I know you're disappointed, but there's no way she wants me...she was just being nice..."

"You know Dad. All I wanted was to cheer you up. I thought maybe it would make you better. But you have something you want right in front of you and you won't grasp it. You're too scared. Edward wanted to put you in a nursing home to see if you'd do better, and I didn't want him to. Because i thought making you happy would help. But nothing makes you happy anymore. So I just might let him do it."

"W...what...?"

"All you do is complain about how you want to be independant and you want to be happy with someone again. I've had enough Dad. You won't do anything to be happy, and you're not goin to be. Rose is having the same conversation with Jasper, i know it, because we were talking about it at the mall."

Edward stalked in the room. "I called the place in town here. There's two beds open."

And with that, I had Dad's stuff packed, and Rose Had Jasper's packed. And we took them to the home, and went back to the house for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

We all decided to let them alone for a few days, and see how it went from there.

It was a lonely six days, though. I was used to them being here, and now they were gone. It was like a hole was in my chest, but i could do something about it...

When we went to see them, we all went to see Jasper first. I knew it was because we were kind of dreading seeing Dad, not sure how his reaction would be. But Jasper was always optimistic, so we anticipated his reacion to be better.

Wrong.

When we went into his room, he was curled up in a ball on his bed, shaking and crying.

Rose got to him first. "Jazzy? Jazzy what's wrong?"

"Rosie? Rosie!" He hugged her and crawled into her lap. He started sobbing, then. "I'm scared! I'm really scared!"

"Why Jazzy? What happened?" She looked at Emmett fearfully, watching his saddened expression.

"N...Nothing happened...I...i dont know where i am! I'm confuzed and i can't find my way around!" He sobbed. "I don't know anybody here, and strange people touch me and prod at me and ask me to go places i don't know where! I'm really scared!" He sobbed. "Please take me home! Please! I wanna go home! I'm sorry!"

"Shhhh, Jazzy...It's okay.." She stroked his back and Emmett sat down beside him.

"It'll be okay, buddy. We're gonna take you home. It's okay. You're okay."

"P...please tell me where i am..."

"Y..." Rose looked at Emmett. "Emmett...you tell him. Please."

He sighed. "You're at a nursing home, buddy. We wanted to get you out so you could do more."

He sobbed again. "I don't wanna do more! I want to be with YOU!" He shook. "You broke your promise...you said you'd never put us in a home as long as you could take care of us..."

"I'm so sorry, buddy...I'm so sorry..."


	7. Chapter 7

Edward and I went on to Dad's room, fearful now of what reaction we would get.

"We should ask a nurse before we go in..." Edward pulled on my shoulder.

"Yeah..." When we approached the nurse's counter and asked, I didn't like the answer i got.

"Aww, him...? He's really quiet. He's so scared of the nurses, but he's so depressed...We asked him why he was so afraid of us, and he did tell us that a nurse molested him before. I feel so bad for him. He's really sweet but he's terrified. we had to sedate him a little bit so he's a little sleepy."

"Sedate him?"

"We just bathed him. We just gave him enough atavan to take the edge off and let him let us touch him. He was completely aware of everything."

We walked away, both stunned. "Edward...we can't keep them here, they can't do this. They'll die of heart attacks if we don't take them."

"I know...come on, let's just get in here..."

Dad was asleep, his bed elevated so he was sitting up a little. I sat down beside him in a chair next to his bed and Edward stood beside me. I gently touched his arm and his eyes flew open, his breath catching in his throat. "Shhhh...It's just me and Edward."

He turned his head away from us. "I was wondering when you'd come." Though his words were biting, his voice cracked.

"Dad...we're taking you home."

"Are you? Or are we too much of a pain in your ass."

"Dad...I'm sorry..."

"You promised us. You PROMISED US you wouldn't DO this to us!" He was sobbing now. "Just because you couldn't tolerate us complaining a little? Why would you do this?"

I didn't have anything to say. I knew he didn't trust us anymore, and i didn't blame him...

"Do you know how humiliating it is to be DRUGGED to be BATHED? Because you're too scared to let them do it because of the LAST time you were in a hospital?" He fisted the sheets.

"Dad..." Edward spoke up. "We were too rash...I'm sorry..."

He looked at us head on now, and i'd never seen so much pain and sadness in someone's eyes. "Too rash? Jasper had a nervous breakdown! Because he didn't know where he was and he didn't know why you were punishing him! It was the most pathetic thing i've ever seen. Him running into walls because he couldn't find his way!" He looked out into the hall. "I can hear from his room. Every night he would cry for Rose and Emmett, begging them to forgive him, but he didn't know why. Then for you guys."

I noticed bags under his eyes. Not just from crying, either. "You didn't sleep, either..."

He paused, and Edward flinched. "Dad...y...you..."

"I forgot you can read 's been so long since I SAW you..."

"what...? What?"

"H...he stayed up all night shaking and sobbing and crying because he was scared a nurse would rape him or beat him. They sedated him last night and he woke up restrained, and even more terrified..."

"Did you hit them?"

He started sobbing again. "NO, i just struggled. I didn't want them to touch me! I wouldn't HIT them!"

"Dad...calm down...it's okay." He sighed. "we're taking you home."

"Why bother..."

"Dad...I'm so sorry...please forgive us..."

"Why...why did you..."

"Dad...i... We'll talk when we get home...come on." The drive home was awkward and silent. We both knew that we had done something that we definately shouldn't have. 


	8. Chapter 8

That day was very, very tense to say the least. Dad didn't have a whole lot to say, and Jasper was terrified to say anything wrong, fearing we would lock him in another place where he had no idea where he was or what he was doing.

This whole unfortunate succession made me realize just how...hard it had been on them, too. Not just on us...Of course I knew that it ws hard on them but i didn't know...how much it emotionally drained them. I guess i hadn't really looked into it until now, but now i felt terrible... Especially since i had broken that delicate emotional balance both of them seemed to maintain by trying to introduce them to a love life.

However, something amazing happened through the power of suggestion, and the power of resentment and wish to get away.

Dad was sitting beside me, watching me chop vegetables for dinner. I knew how much that hurt, too, now. He used to always cook for us. It was one of his favorrite things to do. But now, he couldn't.

"Bella...?"

"Yeah, dad?"

"W...will you...will you dial Esme's number for me after dinner?...I don't know it..."

I smiled hugely. "Yeah, sure dad."

ROSE'S POV

I sat holding jasper's hand on the couch. I felt horrible for how scared he had been, and i wallowed daily in how badly we had mistaken his emotional weariness for stubborn ignorance. "Jasper...it's ok, you know...i'm not still mad...I'm so, so sorry-"

"Rose?..."

"Yeah, Jazzy?"

"Will you call dial Alice's number for me tonight?..."

Its quite unfortunate he was blind, because my smile i hoped would ease some of his worry. "Of course, Jazzy."

After dinner, the phone line was quite busy. Dad talked to Esme for a while, then, due to insistend complaining from Jasper, handed it over to him to call Alice. By the end of the night, both had dates set up, and were trying to hide their excitement.

"So what're you guys doing?"

"Alice and I are going to a club to dance and be able to talk."

"Oh, dear...Jazz dancing again." A light chuckle from him. "What about you, dad?"

"Esme and i are going out to eat...i don't know where...but..." He sighed. "She'll be picking me up at 6 tomorrow evening..." He blusehd lightly and I smirked.

Laughingly, I said. "You've got her wrapped around your finger already!"

He chuckled once. "Sure, we'll call it that for now."

I sighed. Unfortunately, Dad still wasn't optimistic.


	9. Chapter 9

Carlisle's POV

Esme was quite an amazing woman. She was highly intelligent, beautiful, and not to mention quite witty. But that wasn't all there was to her. It amazed me how quickly she overlooked my obvious impediment in mobility and looked straight to me, and who I was beside the accident and beside my disability.

"I am...terribly sorry it took me so long to get back to you...I had a bit of a hangup that costed a few days-"

"I know, Carlisle. Bella told me over the phone one night while you had gone to bed. And I appreciate your courage to reply in the first place. A lesser man would have hung up hope thinking I was the same as any person, looking straight to the wheelchair and nothing else. But truthfully, and in all honesty, i don't care about that at all. I just...care about you. And quite frankly, what most people stop and stare at is unfortunate, because they miss out on such a wonderful character. Not to mention you're not hard on the eyes, either." She smiled sweetly, bringing a blush to my cheeks and near tears to my eyes.

"U...uh...w...well...thank you. I...-"

She leaned over the small space seperating us, took my face in her hand and moved it toward hers, and kissed me. "Relax, Carlisle. Don't be so formal." I'm sure my face was priceless then with confusion and utter elatedness at the same time, but quite frankly, at that point i didn't care.

JASPER'S POV

Alice was unlike any person I'd ever met. Surely, if her voice was any clue to her appearance, she was a tiny person, but cute, and lacked nothing in the excitement and energy department, but she could have a serious side too, if you gave her the chance. She was spunky, at the very least, but she was also warm-hearted and kind, however not coddling or condescending in trying to help me along, but very patient. She lead me with confidence, though admittedly I followed with apprehension, fearing being lead into a pole, table, bar, person, or something of the like.

As she lead me, she didn't just take my hand and drag me like most. She kept a firm arm around my back, and took my hand in hers.

However, one of the first bona-fide conversations we had was her strict lecture as to why it didn't matter that i was blind, because it didn't compromise my character, no matter how people stared or gawked. No, not to her. She didn't care that i was handicapped. All she cared about was my great charisma, my humor, my sensitivity, my kindness, and my apparent good looks which-quite frankly- i couldn't vouch for, seeing as i hadn't seen myself in at least a year.

A tinkling laugh erupted from one of my sarcastic quips. She rose then, taking my hand. "Come on! I love this song!"

again, she took me in her leading waltz as she had before, guiding me onto the hot dancefloor. I felt her moving along to the beat, and started swaying in mimick. As i started to get into the song some, i froze as i felt two hands grasp my face on either side. I wasn't sure what I anticipated, but it wasn't what i recieved. I felt a tug as she pulled my face down some, and she kissed me. Just as soon as she had startled me, she had gone back to dancing, as had I.

Rose's POV

When Jasper and Dad came home that night, they both seemed peacefully happy, like they had finally gained something they'd wanted.

"So how was it? Did you have fun?"

Dad just smiled. But this time, it wasn't just the sarcastic smile we'd all been seeing lately, it was Dad's smile, from before the accident, back when he was our dad, and normal, and he wasn't so caught up in the depression of losing his independence. "It was fun. But...I think I'll tell you all about it tomorrow, because...i'm sorry, but i'm exhausted."

Unfortunately, the same reaction was elicited from Jasper, and we had to wait till morning for both of their love stories.

However, the morning brought other surprises than their tales of romance and their newfound love. When I went to get Jasper up the next morning, i was shocked by a startled gasp.

"I CAN SEE SHADOWS! ROSE, I CAN SEE SHADOWS!"

"What...? Jazzy, what do you m-"

"I CAN TELL WHERE YOU ARE, ROSE! I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE!"

I couldn't believe it. Jasper had actually started gaining his sight back little by little, and it had been apparently set off by romance. That, or it was just a coincidence, but i hoped it wasn't.

BELLA'S POV

When I went to get Dad up the next morning, excited to hear his stories about the previous night; I came in to find him sitting up in bed, looking mystified at his feet.

"What, Dad? What's wrong?"

"I can move my toes, Bella..." He looked at me. "I don't believe it but i can move my toes..."

As i started to reply, i heard Jasper's excited proclamation of how he had gained his sight back, and i hoped that this was a trend for both of them, brought on by the excitement of their new romances.


	10. Chapter 10

Bella's POV

As Dad and Jasper went on more and more dates with Esme and Alice, we noticed the truly miraculous trend of Dad regaining feeling in his legs and Jasper regaining sight. When we went to the specialist's, they could only surmise that the endorphins were what was needed to build the neurotransmitters to reattach that part of their reactions. I didnt' care what it was, because of the added bonus:

Both of them were unbelievably happy.

Even though they didn't have the best QUALITY of life because of their disability, they were so, so happy with their relationship. They were overjoyed every time they saw their girlfriend, and it warmed my heart to see the quality of smile that graced their faces once more, and that had been so absent in the year past. It was truly a miracle, the way everythign fell into place at once, and it was absolutely wonderful.

A YEAR LATER.

Carlisle's POV

Esme stood by me as I anticipated the event. She was ready to catch me, should i stumble, but i assured her i was undoubtably ready. I took a deep breath, and finally, finally by some act of God, I stood. And not only did i stand with great stability and my former posture, but I took a few steps in the same manner as i always had. Carrying myself in the same manner as i had when I had my position as a surgeon, i grasped my fiance in my arms and kissed her, watching her excited face light up as i told her that, not only could i walk once more, i could take my former position at the hospital whenever i felt i was ready.

Jasper's POV

I sighed into the mirror, Alice standing behind me. I had anticipated this moment for a long, long time. Forever it seemed like. My vision was still slightly blurry, but now would be the time it came together as it always had- perfect vision to see my beautiful fiance and to no longer be led around like a sheep. I picked the contact out of the case, and carefully placed it. Then the other. I blinked a few times, questioning the reality of what I was seeing. I could see again. I was normal again. I couldn't believe it. I was normal!

And all I needed was to be happy.  
And all i needed to BE happy, had finally come together.


End file.
